


Freedom

by BadApple



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cum-marking (kink), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sea Of Monsters (Movie), dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadApple/pseuds/BadApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was turning out as planned. Until they got caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired on a scene from the movie with some additions of the books. Used some details from both, so I apologize beforehand if anyone finds it “unsuitable” for the canon of each representation of the series, but I mainly wrote it for the ship. Also may contain some grammatical errors because this isn't my first language, any corrections are more than welcomed.  
> Dedicated to Sofi, who was the first one to read it and the person who got me into this insane fandom and, nonetheless, this tragically beautiful ship that is Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson. For whoever is reading this, enjoy.

The hippocampus had successfully driven Percy, Annabeth and Tyson across sea to Luke’s yacht. Luckily for them, the skies were already dark which made it easier to move around without drawing much attention. In advantage, they sneaked out through what appeared to be the stocking room and tried to get some leads as to where the bad guys had taken Grover. Everything was turning out as planned. Until they got caught.

  
The three were taken directly to Luke, who was listening to some smoothing classical music in the main command cabin. He wasn’t surprise. Sooner or later he knew Percy would appear to look out for his friend, the satyr. Aware of his intruders’ intentions, he gave them two updates: Grover wasn’t in the ship, at least not anymore; and his new plan to defeat the Olympians.

  
The conversation started getting heated, and soon enough Luke yelled the order that would horribly interfere with Percy’s quest:

“Take them to the brig.”

The half-bloods under Luke’s command obeyed immediately, grabbing and pushing their new prisoners towards the yacht’s brig. Percy tried to break away from Chris Rodriguez’ grasp, but hardly could do anything about it, and much less when another guy came to obligate him to move out.

“Wait!” Luke said suddenly, and his men stopped at once, “Take Jackson to my cabin.”

Percy glared at his nemesis fiercely, fighting once again to free himself unsuccessfully.

“Percy!” Annabeth screamed from behind, struggling with her own escorts, “Don’t worry Percy, I’ll come up with a plan.”

A few seconds later, Percy was separated from his friends, and forcefully dragged through doors and corridors ‘till they entered a room. He looked around. It wasn’t that big, but it was quite fancy. There was a large bed in the middle of it, a desk with a chair at the side with some maps and books sprawled over it, a divan covered with pillows, a mini-fridge on one corner, and some decorations such as paintings of peaceful landscapes and little Greek statues of fearful beasts. They’ve arrived to Luke’s room.

One of the bodyguards kicked Percy on the shin, forcing him to kneel on the carpeted floor. The boy hissed in pain as the burning feeling started to spread all along his leg, whilst he listened to the other guys laugh at him. He tried to forget the horrible pain and thought of some way to get out of that place. First, he will need to get rid of the guards, then find Annabeth and Tyson so they could finally get off the yacht and go rescue Grover.

But apparently the Gods were against him as Luke walked into the room with air of self-sufficiency and a smug smile, stopping right in front of Percy.

“So…long time no see, Perseus Jackson.” The older boy said and stared at his adversary.

Percy had grown gracefully since the last time they saw each other. His dark hair was shorter, his muscles were quite bigger at least enough to fit his clothing, and his beautiful sea-green eyes transmitted defiance and strength. He’d bet that Poseidon’s son got better at battle too, though not much since he was in a hostage situation.

“Leave us.” Luke ordered to his men without taking his eyes off Percy. When the door was shut, he kept his full attention to his personal prisoner. “Well, aren’t you the glorious little hero, Jackson?”

The room remained silent.

“Why the ice rule, Jackson?” he snorted incredulous, “I thought we were getting along back there. Was it something I said?”

“What you were saying is insanity, Luke.” Percy answered as he got up from the floor, his knees felt a little bit sore and if he had any pain he didn’t show it. “You’re being used by Kronos, he’s controlling you! How can you even think of doing such a thing with the Golden Fleece?”

“Gods, stop it with the drama already. Besides, I brought you here for another reason.” he inquired with a smirk on his face, “I want to offer you an advantage for your quest Percy Jackson. An opportunity. One that I would recommend you to take.”

Percy didn’t know if it would be wise to trust him after all they’ve been through. A year ago, Luke pretended to be his friend, lied and betrayed him and all Camp Half-Blood to achieve an evil and vindictive plan that he continues to go through with, and finally he nearly killed Percy when he conjured a poisonous scorpion from the Underworld before leaving. His first thoughts were to take out Anaklusmos from his back pocket and fight him, but the son of Hermes was and is still known as the best sword-fighter that the demigods had seen in a very long time. Percy could try an improvised attack of course, but it would be difficult; plus, the yacht was probably full of other half-bloods and monsters, ready to protect their leader if he needed any assistance. So he decided he didn’t have any more options. After all it wasn’t as if he was going to agree anyway, he would have to hear what Luke had to say first.

“I’m listening.” The boy declared, open to negotiate, but still distrustful of his enemy.

“Alright. Your friends’ freedom, as well as yours, in exchange of pure meaningless sex. You and me, of course.” he proposed, as if that last statement was clear as water.

“What?” Percy asked startled.

“Did I fucking stutter, Jackson? Freedom for sex. In fact, not only freedom but the safety of your little group. Because you know, I can do so much worse than just keeping imprisoned a couple of teenagers. All this could easily turn into another torture Tuesdays for me, and I wouldn’t mind that at all.” Luke spoke calmly, although with a dangerous tone.

The younger boy started to think. Luke was dead serious. His proposal sounded easy and fast, but it felt wrong like making a deal with the devil. On one hand, he couldn’t permit himself lose any more time; Grover was who knows where with Luke’s minions using him to get a powerful artifact that could change the destiny of the world. And, on the other, if he refused Luke’s offer, he and his partners would be tortured or even worse.

“Pretty simple, right?” Luke continued, sounding as if he was talking about taking a walk on the beach, “You get me off, I set you free.”

Both kept staring at each other. Waiting.

“So? What do you say, Percy? Do we have a deal?”

The choice to make would seem really damn obvious, but Percy couldn’t trust Luke. He couldn’t trust the enemy, it was wrong on so many levels. But deep inside him, a repressed desire boiled up strongly, making him appeal more to the idea of the both of them laying down on a bed, or pretty much any steady surface. Percy couldn’t change the past and neither his feelings, which were kept locked since Luke’s first treason to the Camp Half-Blood and the entire Olympus. Being honest, it hurt him the most how Luke made Percy cared about him and then, after backstabbing him, turn it so much worse since the older one knew how he felt about him. Anyway, it didn't matter and now it didn't have to mean anything neither. Besides there where other times he found himself in this position with Luke, so it would be raw, mindless sex. Without attachments. Just a quick fuck.

Finally, Percy extended a hand towards Luke to accept the agreement. The other one laughed at the gesture like he just saw the stupidest thing.

“You’re gonna seal this with a handshake?” Luke chuckled as Percy grew impatient by second.

“Just shake my damned hand.” Percy demanded, filled with frustration.

Luke took his hand with a tight grip and pulled Percy closer to his body. Percy was alarmed at the sudden action, only to become more confused as he felt their lips colliding in a fast and heated kiss. Percy almost pushed the blonde away, but remembered that this was part of the deal and instead, he responded a bit less enthusiastically. By then Luke had grabbed Percy’s jaw with one hand to deepen the kiss while the other one roamed his dark hair, squeezing it from time to time.

Percy noticed a crossroad building in his mind. This wasn’t right yet it felt so good. Luke’s lips were familiarly soft and warm against his, the way he held his face would seem somehow lovingly and protective. It made him feel secure, but still didn’t quite convince him. He was doing this for his friends and for the sake of the mission. That's what he kept trying to remind. He shouldn’t be distracted from his goals. But then Luke started pressing his tongue against his lips, licking them, trying to gain access to his mouth which Percy provided right away, engaging himself in a furious clash of teeth and tongues. It was messy but pleasant, as any other French kiss, with the only difference that Luke was a biter, meaning that he would catch Percy’s bottom lip between his sharp white teeth dragging it out just enough to make it bruise, let it go and suck on it once again.

The kissing was getting heavier and heavier, causing Percy to break away from Luke to breath in big gasps of  fresh air whilst the other continued his work elsewhere. First, came Percy’s jaw, clenching at every wet open kiss left in the way, next was his earlobe being nibbled and sucked almost with fury, but the neck, the main attraction, kept the blonde busy: pecking, biting, licking and some more kissing all over his throat, pulsing against the other’s mouth with each of Percy’s heartbeat. As he hissed at each hickey marked in his pale skin, the dark-haired boy felt Luke’s hands wandering all over him, touching and caressing coyly at his back, his arms, his chest and so on, until one of his palms went down further, right in front of Percy’s jeans and began rubbing his groin slightly, teasingly. Percy’s attempt of catching his breath was easily discarded by the touch; therefore a frustrated groan left his throat and one of his hands grabbed the taller boy’s shoulder to keep balance.

Luke sensed the tension in Percy’s body. Maybe to relax him and get him out of his mind, or just to mess with him, he started talking once again:

“So, Percy, I bet it gets pretty damn lonely in that stupid camp, uh?” he said turning the rubbing into grasping as he felt Percy’s hard-on growing around his hand, “Then tell me... Do you jack off in that big cabin you got all for yourself, with my image behind your eyelids?”

His hand popped out the top button and unzipped the jeans, only to get inside Percy’s underwear to make skin-on-skin contact. Percy’s replies were contained moans and breathy panting.

“Do you come everytime yelling my name like you always used to? Do you, Percy? Fuck, it’s been too fucking long, little hero.”

One thing Percy knows too damn well is that Luke Castellan likes to talk, big time. And even more so if it comes to sex. He was already used to this behavior, despite the fact of their few or less “encounters”. Some would find it annoying and perhaps a bit distracting, but hearing Luke’s deep raspy voice against his ear was the biggest aphrodisiac the son of Poseidon could ask for. And adding the fact that he was being masturbated at the same time, well, he couldn’t deny he was enjoying it.

“But, you know,” Luke kept his monologue going, “what I really want to know Percy is…have you been with anyone else besides me this whole time?”

Luke’s thumb rolled over the head of Percy’s cock, doing circles at the slit, making it quite difficult for him to answer the question because his brain had a great dispute, considering if breathing and talking at this very moment was convenient for him and if doing it would cause a general system failure. In return, he could only gasp heavily, holding his place, clutching now both hands at Luke’s shoulders.

“Well, apparently, there hasn’t been. Or maybe your acting got better. Whatever it is, I don’t care.”

Embarrassing or not, Percy hasn’t had been with anyone since their last time. He was too busy or didn’t think about it that much. When the need struck every now and then, he usually resorted to his right hand on a lonely night or in a quite morning, and a few minutes later the matter would be over. Piece of cake.

With a change of his wrist, Luke’s grasp settled for a more comfortable position causing his fingers to go faster. His fist got tighter and with every tug he could feel his hand getting soaked on Percy’s precum. The boy leaned against his chest, burying his head there; probably wanting to hide his blushing or to muffle some of those desperate little noises he was letting out every time Luke pulled at the base of his dick.

“Shit, Jackson, your dick’s so hard. But I’m not gonna lie myself either, ‘cause I had a fucking boner since I heard you were on board.” Luke whispered, slowly pumping Percy’s erection.

Tired of teasing, Luke drew his hand out and surprisingly heard a broken whimper get out of Percy’s mouth at the loss of contact. In compensation, he caught his prisoner in a passionate kiss, trying to drag out anything and everything; wishing to consume his soul, his pureness, his entire essence. But ever since that night at the camp, their first time, he knew he had taken all that away long ago.

This round of kissing was even much rougher, more urgent than before. This time the two of them were compromised in getting something from the other. The room was filled with clothes being yanked, skin getting hot, and wet obscene sounds of grunting and moaning, from both sides. And for Luke, every sound coming from those red swollen lips he was devouring, turned him on much more than he remembered. Without denying it, he knew he talked like there was no tomorrow, and yet Percy didn’t have to say a word to get him on his knees, which was his next move.

The son of Hermes fell in front of Percy, lips parted with both hands on the boy’s slim hips. He remained like that, staring at those sea-green rings above him becoming thinner and thinner, allowing the pupils go wide and dark.

Ragged breathing exhaled from Percy when Luke began mouthing his erection through the layers of fabric, damping a spot right above the head of his dick. Almost automatically, Percy’s hands found their way to his soft blonde hair, clutching at it and holding his head in place.

“You like that Percy? I bet you so fucking do.” Luke slurred the words as he took off his expensive shirt in a hurry. Like a mirror, Percy did the same with his own blue t-shirt.

Then, Luke sharply pushed him to the bed behind them, making him sit at the edge of it. He spread Percy’s legs and caressed his thighs, digging his nails when he came back from the boy’s sharp hips. He bit his lower lip while taking Percy’s jeans off along with his underwear, throwing them at the side, leaving him stark naked and placing his hands at Percy’s knees to boldly start sucking him off. At which Percy greeted with grateful loud moans and long hisses, finally allowing himself to get lost in the moment and enjoy the release of sexual frustration, piled up for quite some time.

Percy closed his eyes and with a low whine, threw his head back as he felt Luke suck just the head of his cock, jerking the rest with one hand, just the way he liked it. The bastard would suck so hard at the tip and then pulled off for a moment just to take it all in once again, repeating ‘till the pleadings above turned a bit higher. And all of the sudden, Luke’s head started bobbing, up and down in a steady rhythm, aiming to deep-throating him and Percy, impatiently enough, thrusted his hips towards that warm slick mouth surrounding him, with an extra help of his hands tugging the golden locks of hair with each push.

Gods, it felt good. The electricity running though his spine and the shivers all over his body were exhilarating, he felt like he was on fire, like the air around him couldn’t fill his lungs, and he was so turn on that his erection flinched when Luke started humming pleasurably around him, almost like he was agreeing with Percy saying, ‘yes, this is the best blowjob ever done’.

Percy comically thought that even with his mouth full, Luke wanted to be heard no matter what. That’s when he noticed a familiar pull inside his belly, increasing by the minute. It wasn’t a threat yet, but he had gotten so far on this he didn’t wanted to be over so soon. And Luke’s pretty mouth could make that happen any time. Thus he tighten his grip on Luke’s head and dragged him off abruptly, kind of regretting it when the soft breeze in the cabin wrapped his wet hot cock in a cold embrace compared to Luke’s mouth.

Percy gazed down at the son of Hermes. His hair was a complete mess thanks to the tangle of his own restless hands a few moments ago; his mesmerizing blue eyes were fully blown, only dark pupils to be seen, making him look like one of those gloomy creatures from the Underworld; his lips made the original sin seem childish and pointless of existence as they were barely parted, all damp-swollen and painted in a shade of pink that shouldn’t arouse him so much. Lowering his sight, he couldn’t help but detect those tanned defined muscles, contracting eagerly and his chest rising in quick movements because, as Percy realized, Luke was jerking off.

“Why’d you stop Jackson? Were you close?” Luke’s rough voice almost broke when he found a good tempo for his hand under his pants.

“Yeah, you wish.” Percy blushed with guilt due to his lie.

“Actually I do, Percy. Would you like to come on my face? Spill all over me? Uh? Would you like that?”

Percy so fucking would.

“Shut the fuck up, Luke.“ he spitted bitterly, although he was picturing the whole thing and with that simple image he could come right there.

Luke smiled mockingly at the boy and decided to wrap his lips one last time around Percy before the real fun started. Meanwhile the blonde was trying out something different with his tongue around the slit of his cock, Percy looked down at him and he felt so helpless. He would never admit it out loud but Luke, the trickster, the traitor, the thief, and his sworn enemy was his biggest weakness. He was the reason why Percy sometimes wondered “why him?” and other times “why me?”. Perhaps it was a cruel destiny irony for them or maybe pure casualty. Only with time he could figure it out.

Getting back to reality, Percy saw the blonde underneath him move his head to the side, still stretching his lips over his shaft at a slow beat, and then caught a glimpse of Luke’s scar next to his cheek. He remembered being told a dragon inflicted said injury when Luke came back from a failed mission in the Garden of Hesperides. Without a thought in his head or a real reason to do it, he approached a hand to his face and tenderly stroked the little white scar, almost as if he regretted also being under the strings of the arrogant gods of Olympus.

Instantly, the older boy looked up to Percy without taking the other’s dick out of his mouth, just to tease the little brat. That one was a gentle, personal touch they shared when they were together, when he visited the younger demigod every time he could. Luke knew what it really meant.

Surprised of Percy’s actions, Luke locked eyes with him for a few seconds, slowly drawing back with a wet pop, and stayed just inches away from his cock, totally on purpose, breathing towards the tip and temptingly licking his now red shiny lips. Percy could only release desperate whiney gasps from the back of his throat in protest.

“Shit, I thought this wasn’t going to be personal.” Luke sighed heavily as he got up from the floor and shoved Percy back against the mattress.

“It isn’t.” The other one breathed out, trying to sound convincing, whereas he watched Luke get up for a moment to pick up a tiny bottle from within the sheets and generously pour lube on his fingers.

“Don’t lie to yourself Jackson.” he laughed hoarsely, voice still affected from the blowjob, as he spread Percy’s legs back and wide against his thighs, “Touching my scar like that? This isn’t just sex for you, is it?”

“It was just a reflex.”

“Yeah? Well, I’ve got some reflexes too.” Luke said and suddenly shoved one lubed finger inside Percy, who cried out painfully. “That’s for getting cocky with me. Don’t worry though, I’ll be gentle now.”

Percy hit his scalp against the sheets, feeling the burning ache of his muscles stretching with the slow movements of the blonde’s finger. He saw Luke lowering down, nearly lying, and holding his body with an elbow as he used his empty hand to keep one of Percy‘s legs fully open. It was easier that way. but still the boy tried to relax and accustomed to the new stimulation.

“Shit, you’re so fucking tight here, Percy.” Luke mumbled with an edge of eagerness, like he couldn’t wait to fuck him right then and there.

When Luke pushed another finger inside and started scissoring him, Percy didn’t keep quiet about it because now, besides the ardent sensation, pleasure began to expand throughout all the corners of his body.

“Is this ok? Or you want my tongue too?” The blonde grinned greedily at him.

Percy cursed in Greek at the thought of Luke rimming and finger-fucking him at the same time.

“Maybe some other time… “

He felt Luke slightly press up the two digits against his prostate, but if he could only move one inch to the left Percy would be over the cliff: spitting all kinds of swears and just being a mayor sweaty gasping mess.

“Luke, if-if you could just…” Percy started.

“What? This?” The son of Hermes interrupted, thrusting both fingers that inch which made the line between pleasure and pain of this technique melt into a toxic addiction, making Percy moaned loudly at the top of his lungs and push his hips back, fucking himself onto the other’s hand.

“Oh, Percy I know it’s been long, but not _that_ long. I still remember all your soft spots.” He said proudly as he kept hitting the bundle of nerves, which provoked even higher notes on Percy’s throat. It was bliss for Luke’s ears.

The older demigod, feeling the tightness wear off inside Percy, inserted a third finger and also increased the speed of his rhythm. He was sitting now because the spectacle below him was priceless. His eyes paid attention only to Percy.

“Fuck, you should see yourself, Percy. So fucking perfect. Can’t even believe it myself, really. Having the mighty hero of Olympus, writhing and panting hopelessly beneath me just by the touch of my fingers.”

“Oh, f-fuck.”

“Hmmm, that’s one of the things I love about you, Jackson. You can be very…appreciative of my handiwork. Pardon the pun.” Percy moaned high and loud with every insertion of Luke’s fingers.

“Fuck, Percy. You want everyone in this yate to know what we’re doing here?” Luke grinned manically, as if he did want it.

And without warning, Luke took all the fingers out, gaining a whiney whimper from Percy who looked like somebody just stole his favorite toy.

“Aw, don’t look so sad, baby.” Luke cooed him sarcastically. “I’m going to give you something better now.” He finished his sentence as he touched himself over his pants.

“Luke… Come on.” Percy said sorrowfully, lifting his upper body with his forearms settled on the bed.

“Is that begging I hear?”

“Gods! Stop being such a tease!”

“If you want it so bad why don’t you come and take it?” Luke dared the boy, taking the rest of his clothing off.

“Is that some kind of begging too?” Percy responded intentionally, expecting the older one to punish him some way; however he only managed to get a smile of pride out of him. And as he sat altogether, Percy watched Luke slide to the nightstand’s drawer to take out a condom, and waited for the blonde to return, but instead he felt the other’s hands around his waist, dragging him towards the headboard of the bed, where Luke sat with his back against it.

Luke turned Percy around, so now they would be face to face, and placed him over his lap. He touched the boy from head to toe with admiration in his eyes, like he didn’t need anything else.

Of pure instinct, Percy started grinding against his hips, creating a devastating friction, which reminded Luke the whole idea of this situation, and then he took the preservative beside him, tearing open the little bag using his teeth and wrapping his throbbing erection with the rubber.

Percy reached for the lube that was left behind and spilled the slimy liquid over Luke’s dick, while the blonde spread it all along his length.

“Like what you see Jackson? I’m sure you missed this _little_ guy the most.”

“Luke, remind me to carry along a gag for you on future events.” Percy emphasized while he lined his entrance downwards Luke’s cock.

“Fine, fine. Just…sit on it, Percy.”

Percy lowered himself trying the tip first; his hole was pretty loose and didn’t take much time to adapt the blonde’s big size compared to his fingers so he kept going down, slowly. It was and it felt a lot different, way better; more fulfilled.

Both boys gasped at the sensation and began moving again. The dark-haired demigod set up an easy rhythm, thrusting his hips back and forth, placing his hands on the headboard between Luke’s head for support, as he gain speed.

“Now try say something coherent, dickhead.” Percy insulted with resentment, going a bit faster.

Luke hissed and groaned at the glorious friction, surrounded by a warm tightness, and let Percy ride him whichever way he wished, keeping his hands off him. At the time, he could care less, as long as he had the other enjoy himself.

Rather than participating he carefully observed Percy, fascinated with the younger boy’s facial expression: face frowning, mouth gaping, eyes shut…entirely overrun with pleasure. His power of will crumbled short after and he touched every corner of the porcelain skin with an almost rabid obsessive desire burning inside his chest. That’s when he dug his nails over Percy’s hips changing the boy’s thrusts into up-and-down motions, making him bounce over his lap.

“C’mon, Percy. That’s it… fuck yourself over my cock.” Luke grunted applying more force and even joining his hips halfway with Percy’s ass.

“Fuck…I-I thought you were gonna…stop…talking.” Percy spoke in between gasps.

“Knowing how much you like it? Not a fucking chance.”

Then Luke wrapped one of his hands around Percy’s cock and pumped it with his fist frantically.

“Oh, fuck!” The boy shouted in approval and slammed his body downwards harder, in sync with each pull of his erection.

“Shit, you're so fucking hot.”

Their faces were inches apart, eyes locked, lips barely touching, and bodies covered by a thin layer of sweat. From Percy arose an uncontrollable urge just by just looking at Luke, it was a feeling that he didn’t really knew if defined it as furor, lust or what. His senses were torn between kissing him passionately, or give him a good punch. Involuntarily, he shifted his palms holding the headboard over Luke’s jaw and hair to crush their bruised lips in a needy rushed kiss, as he kept violently pushing his hips down, feeling Luke’s cock pounding restlessly up his prostate.

“Luke…” Percy pleaded eagerly, moving away from the other’s lips. “Fuck me.”

The older boy didn’t have to be told twice, he noticed how Percy stopped moving, giving him the hint to change their position. So Luke hugged Percy close to him, lifted him and turned him to the other side of the bed, laying him face-up and thighs wide open. He put his hands behind Percy’s knees pushing them towards the boy’s face, switching to an easier angle to control and stayed there, staring at him. For a moment Percy thought Luke was going to say something, but instead the blonde settled his knees on the mattress and restarted rolling his hips, fucking him with slow, long thrusts.

“Is that better?”

“Fuck, yes.” Percy moaned in response.

“Tell me what you want Jackson.” Luke said as he kept a steady pace, waiting for the boy’s commands.

“Uh, fuck… Ha-harder!” he gasped, face completely flushed, “Fuck me harder…”

“You need it harder, baby?” The blonde asked and obeyed Percy’s demand quickly, slamming his hips harder, hitting right into his weak spot over and over.

Percy’s body bounced in rhythm with Luke’s pushes along with his high moans, which began to dull any other sound in the cabin. The boy fisted his dick and jerked it to add more stimulation, causing him to crave for more.

Luke grabbed Percy by the shoulders, and he fucked him faster as he felt the muscles around him clench in a familiar way. He knew Percy was close, almost at the edge. The boy’s throat let out higher and higher notes as he reached his orgasm, cumming on his fist and stomach. Luke pounded him through his release, taking advantage of the constricting tightness as he felt getting closer to his own too. And a few thrusts later, he pulled out harshly out of his ass, took off the condom throwing it gods-know-where, and started jerking his cock hard and fast, shouting in pleasure and spilling all over Percy’s chest.

They were out of breath, gasping heavily into each other’s mouths. Totally spend. But they kissed one more time, gently and softly, just pressing their lips together like they had all the time of the world. Luke rested his head into Percy’s forehead and looked right into his eyes, getting lost in them.

“Luke…” Percy hesitated, still trying to normalize his breathing.

Luke already knew what he wanted to say, so he cut him off before he finished his sentence, replying with his indirect style:

“Yeah, I know, Percy.”

Percy got the message, translated in his head as “me too”.

\---

After getting cleaned up and dressed again, Percy sat at the end of the bed where Luke was still resting, shamelessly naked nonetheless with an arm under his head. Was Percy supposed to leave? Just like that?

“You can go, Jackson.” Luke assured him, like he was listening to his thoughts all along. “But you’ll have to be taken to the brig with your friends, that way there won’t be any questions. I’m sure Annabeth has already come up with some plan to escape so…you may go now.”

“Am I really free to go?” Percy asked, still uncertain of the question indeed.

“What do you think?” The blonde half-grinned on the side of his scar, making a gesture with his head pointing the main door of the room. Percy’s exit.

Percy got up and headed to the door, getting out of Luke’s cabin and walked through the desolated hallways until he bumped into one half-blood guarding the perimeter.

When he was lead to the brig’s cells, the boy asked himself again if they were really free to go, but as soon as he listened to Annabeth’s plan, he knew they were. But he wasn’t, and maybe could never be. Instead of worrying about it, he followed his friend’s instructions and like the daughter of Athena predicted, in less than five minutes, all of them were out of the yacht and on their way to rescue Grover.


End file.
